For I Have Touched the Sky
by Dreamicide
Summary: Once a bird has first flown in the skies, it will never be satisfied with the ground again. The same could be said for Neji, when he and Hinata fall in love. — NejiHina


**Notes**: I just straightforward wrote it without looking back. Not something I normally do.

**Think there should be a rulebook on who people are allowed to fall in love with or not?**: Don't bother reading this.

Any and all Anti-NejiHina reviews _will_ be deleted. No questions.

* * *

**For I Have Touched the Sky**

He never expected to have actually fallen in _love_ with her. Neji was just going to steadily become tolerate of her—maybe even become on friendly terms. But that fateful day…sitting, drinking tea together, remarking upon what Hinata must do to improve herself…Even Neji did not know what he was thinking when he suddenly seized the moment and gave Hinata a soft kiss on the forehead.

"E…Eh…?" Hinata stiffened as Neji swiftly placed both hands on either side of her legs. For a second or two, Neji maintained that position, not knowing why he just set them both in an awkward position, or what he was going to do next. Without giving himself a chance to think, Neji instinctively leaned forward and let his lips rest upon Hinata's forehead. He did not bother making normal kissing movements, his lips just…sat there.

After a moment, Hinata's "Ah…uh…N-Niisan?" snapped Neji back down to reality. He abruptly backed up and apologized.

"I am sorry, Hinata-sama…I was not thinking, and I am sure it was not enjoyable to you. I'll make sure never to try anything so appalling again." If Neji had no self-control of his emotions, he would have been blushing like mad at that point. Even so, on the inside he was burning with humiliation.

Hinata could only drop her gaze down to her twiddling fingers, her blush being made obvious. "A-Actually, um…I…"

Neji tensed up, expecting her to ask him not to come near her again and quietly send him away.

"It was…weird, but…Actually, I…um…liked it…" her blush became a deep red when she heard herself saying this.

Neji's eyebrows moved upward at these words, and the next few seconds was simple awkward silence.

But, slowly, Neji finally came upon the realization…he _loved_ Hinata. And at this new awareness, he slowly smiled to himself.

"Yes…I liked it, too."

* * *

The next few months the two spent almost everyday together, building their newfound relationship with every possible moment. It was with Hinata when Neji began to smile more frequently; even if it was so faint it was almost impossible to tell. But Hinata could always tell. And it was with Neji when Hinata learned to become more outgoing; even it was barely noticeable to others. Neji could tell when she was trying.

Mostly the two would take small walks outside of the Hyūga compound, to escape any ridicule from other family members, not that any others have even noticed their relationship at all.

It was on these walks that gave them opportunities to speak with each other about issues they have never really touched before. One of the first being their thoughts on their ordeal at the _Chūnin_ preliminaries.

"I…was scared…but, at the same time…I couldn't back down. I could clearly see your pain and anger towards me…and I was so scared, but…at the same time…"

"For the weeks following that battle, I felt completely dignified in what I had done. But that feeling had become nothing but bittersweet when I learned of what really happened to my father."

--

Some weeks later, they were on their daily walk together, and began holding hands for a rare moment. In that minute, Neji was completely satisfied with the warmth emanating from Hinata's fingertips.

It did not last though, and some seconds later Hinata broke his loose grasp and ran a few feet ahead toward the trail.

Neji stopped in his spot, confused. "What is it?"

"It's a…oh, Neji-niisan, look…" her voice became sad and full of pity. Hinata stooped to the ground and picked something up. When she turned around to face Neji, he saw a bird with a wing bent outward in an awkward angle. Its beak opening and closing at regular intervals, as if it was hard to breathe. Neji could tell it was near death.

"Poor thing…his wing is broken."

"Hinata-sama, put it back. It has germs."

Hinata only replied with a pouting face. "I can help it."

"It's too late for it, Hinata-sama. Put it back and let nature take its course." Neji pressed.

"N-No!" Hinata jerked the bird close to her chest. "I can make it fly again."

Neji stood back, one eyebrow raised. It was the first time Hinata ever refused him like that.

After some more of their back-and-forth argument about what to do with the bird, Neji gave up. He placed his hand over his face while deeming "It will only die anyway." But nonetheless, it made Hinata happy, and she caressed the little bird while humming to herself throughout the walk home.

"It's…almost like a we have child…" she blushed a light pink at her comment.

Neji took a glance at the bird, its wing twisted around and gasping for air. He flatly said, "Well, with us being cousins by name and half-brother, half-sister by blood, it might as well be."

Hinata's jaw dropped and she gave Neji a glare. "D-Don't say things like that…!"

Neji only smirked in response.

* * *

Three days later the little bird was settled in a small wooden box with a blanket and food and water within reach. It was mostly Hinata who took care of it everyday, so the two agreed to keep it in Hinata's room, next to her door. Neji did not particularly care either way.

"I twisted the wing back around to the normal position it should be in. Now all we need to do is wait for the bone to naturally heal." Neji said.

Hinata gave a small smile and stoked the bird's head with her index finger. "I think…at the most, the bird might stay here for…a month or two."

"Two months?" Neji looked up at her, and sighed. "Hinata-sama, I doubt this bird will survive two months cooped up in this box. Birds are meant to fly. They cannot live on the ground after touching the skies. It just won't satisfy them."

Hinata dropped her gaze to the floor, and her eyebrows curved downward in disbelief.

"I _will_ make him fly again…"

* * *

One month later it seemed like the bird was slowly, but surely, recovering. At times it would try to flap its wings, and though only the good wing would even move, Hinata appreciated its effort.

"He's so cute…like a baby learning to crawl…" she cooed.

Neji scoffed. "Or a cripple failing to walk."

She glared at him once more. "Neji-niisan…you belittle things too much…"

At that moment, Hinata's door opened to revel another branch house member. "Neji-kun, you are being summoned to the Hyūga Head and the Council of Elders. They require your audience immediately." The branch member managed to say before giving a deep bow to Hinata.

Neji raised his eyebrow questionably, but shifted his legs in front of him so he could stand up. Once he did he turned around to Hinata, "I'll be right back." And stepped out of the doorway with the other person.

Once the door closed again and Hinata was left alone, she sighed. "I wonder what father wants with him…?" she turned to the bird. "What do you think, little one?"

It did not respond, instead giving another futile effort to flap its wings.

* * *

The branch member led Neji to the other side of the compound, taking the path that Neji more than well knew was the direction toward the Council Meeting room. By that point Neji had a good guess on what he was summoned for.

The branch opened the door for Neji and ushered him in.

Looking around, he saw the Hyūga Head accompanied by three members of the Elder Council. They were sitting a few feet apart from each other, and Hiashi was holding an envelope.

"Sit down, Neji." Hiashi said.

Neji did as he was told and sat in the center of the room, stiffening himself up.

"Neji…" Hiashi leaned on his armrest and began rubbing his temples with two fingers. "We have become aware of your newfound relationship with Hinata…and I must say I cannot accept it."

Neji dropped his gaze to his lap. "Yes, sir."

"Normally a relationship—even marriage—between two Hyūga members is welcomed and blessed. Sometimes even recommended. But the problem with you and Hinata's relationship is the fact that she is of Main House and you of Branch House. No, she is the _heir_ of the very family and you are her mere servant. A Queen does not fall in love with the slave that cleans out her chamber pot as a living."

"I understand, Hyūga-sama." Neji's voice gradually quieted.

"Obviously you do not, Neji, because now you are running around with my daughter in such an unruly manner like this."

Neji's hands slowly balled into fists while keeping his concentration on his lap. He did not show his anger on his face, but was inwardly cursing himself. Even _he_ was not expecting to fall in love with Hinata. Nonetheless…he did.

"Do not expect this to be just a warning to you two." Hiashi broke the minutes' silence. "This matter will be dealt with as of now. First, I want you to deliver this letter to Hinata." He drew the envelope out from his sleeve. "It explains exactly what you two are going to do from now on."

Wanting to get up and run away from that room with every fiber in his body, Neji slowly stood up and reached for the envelope.

Hiashi gave Neji one last look with a curved eyebrow before settling it in Neji's fingers. "Do not open it until you have given it to Hinata."

Neji morosely nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Hinata was in the back corner of her room reading a book when Neji came back.

"Oh, Neji-niisan…! What did my father wish to…speak with you…about…?" she suddenly noticed his grave face when he walked in and closed her door behind him. "Um…nii-san?"

Neji only sat down in the middle of her room, and bowed his head to the floor, holding the envelope outward. The way a normal caretaker should have acted.

"What's…wrong…" she was hesitant to take the envelope away from him, for fear of finding out what had completely changed the air around him.

"A letter from your father." Neji stated after another moment. "Please take it."

Hinata silently gulped and reached down to receive it, noticing that her hands were shaking. She finally grabbed it and held it in her lap for a few seconds. Gathering up some courage, she began to rip the edges of the envelope and pulled out a long slim piece of paper. She began to read it.

"O-Oh my…" her face fell and her eyes widened with every second that passed. "I-I…have been assigned…to an arranged marriage…"

Neji's heart sank at the confirmation of his own guess.

"It's…a-another main house member…" her voice began to crack. "We will be…married in two months…but…but…" with every word it felt like a part of Hinata died. "I don't…_want_ that!!" she lost control of herself and sobbed. "H-Hyūga heirs haven't had arranged marriages…in _decades_! So why now…?" she threw her head in her hands and sobbed continuously.

"…Because you and Neji are together…inappropriately, in our eyes." Came a voice from the door. Both Hinata and Neji lifted their heads up to see if was a member of the Elder Council. Neji remembered him as one of the ones present with Lord Hyūga just minutes earlier.

Hinata gazed questioningly at him. "W-What are you doing here…?"

The Elder raised his eyebrow. "My dear girl, did you not finish reading the letter?"

Hinata hiccoughed before sheepishly admitting that she did not.

The man sighed. "I really didn't want to have to explain it to the two of you, but along with Hinata-sama's engagement, Neji has been reassigned to live in another sect of the Hyūga family. About all the way across Konoha. From there he will not be permitted to meet you, for how long, I do not know. I would guess until the end of your life. I was sent here to pick you up, Neji, so let's get going now."

"N-No!! Please, don't make him leave! I-I know, it's not permitted for a branch and a main house to interact this way, but…but I love him…" Hinata ran up to the Elder and pleaded, tugging his long black sleeve.

The Elder sighed again, "These are direct orders from your father, I have no authority to disobey his wishes."

"Th-Then go back to him and…and tell him to turn me into a branch member! Make Hanabi the heir, that's what he always wanted anyways…!" she was weeping uncontrollably at this point. "Just…let me be with him…" sometime during her outcries of desperation Neji had stood up and walked over to the two.

"Hinata-sama, it's ok. Don't make yourself a branch member just to be with me, it's not worth it. It's not worth a curse-seal…" he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a supplicate look.

Hinata only shook her head violently. "N-No, it's _not_ ok! And I couldn't care less about the curse-seal…I don't care…" she buried her head in his chest, sobbing and hiccoughing.

Once more, the Elder sighed. "Are you two done yet? I am to have you out of this compound as soon as possible, Neji. You're lucky that we didn't decide just to kill you. You are too vital as a part of the Hyūga family, so we're just relocating you. You better thank the gods you have your life."

Neji granted him a small nod and gave Hinata a squeeze, the first time he embraced her in front of someone else. He leaned his head over her ear and whispered, "I'll be fine, and I will come back. It may take some time, but I will come back." Neji straightened up and turned to walk to the Elder.

The man scoffed before spouting, "You were supposed to remain a caged bird for your whole life, Neji. All of this happened because Hinata-sama released you from that cage for a short time and let you fly. But now we have been forced to put you back in and contain you." The man began to walk out of the room, but before his face disappeared beyond the doorframe, he added one last tidbit.

"Once birds have touched the skies, they cannot live back on the ground again. They will simply die…very much like that _thing_ you have right there." He gestured toward the little box before departing out of sight.

Both Neji and Hinata looked at each other before scurrying to the box. The man's words were true, it had died sometime in the past few hours. Now instead of flapping around or opening and closing its mouth constantly, it lay in a cold stiff, its eyes open and mouth ajar.

"B-But…he was recovering so well…" Hinata choked.

Neji only smiled. "It was as I told you…it doesn't matter how healthy a bird is, if it is contained to the ground, it will wither away. It's not your fault, it's only nature."

She nodded as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

-

_Hinata dropped her gaze to the floor, and her eyebrows curved downward in disbelief. _

"_I _will_ make him fly again…"_

-

Patting her back, Neji assured her, "Don't doubt me, I _will_ come back. Right now I cannot afford to cause panic with the whole compound, but eventually I will be back here for you." He softly smiled at her, "I trust you to release me from my cage once again when I return." And gently kissed her forehead before making his way out her door to follow the Elder.

And then he was gone.

**The End**

* * *

**Notes**: Oh great, I made Neji a pussy and Hinata whiney and crying the whole time. Jeez, If it was real, Neji wouldn't be so submissive. He's just be all "OUTA MY WAY BITCH" grab Hinata and run away. Not my best work, just something to shake the dust off. I'll try to write better stuff this year.


End file.
